Potter Princesses
by Harpra
Summary: Violet Potter is the girl-who-lived GWL. Her favorite thing in the world is her older twin brother Harry, and their 6 younger sisters who also love their big brother as much as she does. Harry/Harem Manipulative Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Potter Princesses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Baby Princess.

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 1

Lily Potter was currently suffering for her family. It wasn't so bad, but she wished that just for once the annual family picture wasn't so difficult. The only easy thing to do on the day of the picture was tell her son where to stand. Her enigmatic eldest child, Harry, was always where he was supposed to be and barley ever spoke. But the oddest thing was that Harry Potter was the only boy of her 8 children.

Harry Potter had 7 younger sisters. It had just kind of happened that way. She and her husband, James, had decided to have children and shortly thereafter Harry and his twin sister Violet (Vi) were born. And for every year after that she gave birth to another girl. She and James had finally stopped having kids after little Orchid was born in 1986. That had been two years ago.

So here were all 8 of her children, her child of a husband, and herself trying to gain control over all of them just to take a picture. The picture was to commemorate what the media liked to call the Potter Children's Birthday. Being that all of the children had been born in the summer, and with 8 children it was easiest to just have one big birthday party on one day. The day they chose was in the middle of summer on Harry and Violet's birthday, July 31st.

It wasn't easy being the parent of the Potter children. Especially when your oldest daughter was the Girl-Who-Lived. That was the main reason the media loved to come around their house and insisted on an annual picture on Violet's birthday. Just so the country could see their darling little savior. The girl who vanquished the dark lord Voldemort.

Violet and Harry were just one year old each and Rose had just been born when on Halloween Voldemort Attacked their home in Godric's Hollow. Lily and James had been down stairs when their house was rocked by an explosion that threw both of them backwards. Stunned and in massive amounts of pain the two were only able to watch as the dark lord ascended the stairs towards the nursery.

Lily and James tried to force their muscles to respond and allow them to run up the stairs after that monster of a man who was about to attack their children. The couple had barley been able to crawl to a stand before their hearts sank as a flash of green light accompanied by a baby's cry emanated from the nursery upstairs. The two parents, with tears in their eyes at the thought of one of their children being dead, raced towards the stairs to protect what might remain of their family. It was just as Lily reached the stairs that a large shock wave exploded from the upstairs and knocked them off their feet and threw them into a wall, where they slumped down and fell into unconsciousness.

It to the sound of crying that Lily Potter awoke to. She was just able to make out that the crying was closer than it should have been. Groaning out she tried to move towards the crying on instinct. Her hands brushed against the soft material of the bed she was lying on, and brought back into the reality of the situation. Her children were in trouble.

She opened her eyes and sat up quickly as she began to look around for her children. She found herself on a low bed in the middle of her destroyed living room, while her children were all crying from the spot they laid in a transfigured crib. Jumping off the bed and running over to the crib she found that only two of her children were in the crib. Harry was lying on his back waving his arms around as rose clinging to him and gave out ear piercing cries. Lily was only able to feel the slight easy of her pain at the sight of two of her children as the reality of the fact that one was missing began to sink in.

With her head moving back and forth in a frantic manner trying to locate her missing child, Lily almost missed her husband walking into the room, followed by their old headmaster, Dumbledore. What really drew her attention to the entering duo was her eldest daughter crying in the arms of her old headmaster. Rushing over Lily quickly grabbed Violet from Dumbledore's arms and running on maternal instinct placed her next to her brother in the crib.

Once all three of her children where laying next to each other and cuddling they instantly stopped crying, and the two girls snuggled into their brother for warmth. Her mind at ease over the safety of her children Lily turned towards the two other adults in the room, and embraced her husband in a hug. The two both cried tears of joy that their family was safe.

It was however Dumbledore that ruined the heartwarming moment. He gave a loud cough to bring the attention of the two parents towards him. "Now that you are awake, Lily I'm afraid I have some grave news for you and James about young Violet." The young couple turned and stared directly at their former headmaster. The headmaster looked both of them in the eyes but refused to say anything for a short time. Eventually he began to speak again. "It is with great hope that I must tell you that your daughter Violet is the Girl-Who-Lived." Dumbledore paused again and look the two over like he was appraising their reactions.

The couple just looked over at their three children sleeping in the crib. In their sleep the children had snuggled even closer together for the extra warmth. Harry had spread his arms out and Violet was using his chest as a pillow as she curled into his side. The two older children were instinctively being careful not hurt or disrupt baby Rose.

Dumbledore had seen all he wanted of the beautiful scene and decided to call attention back to himself. "Now with Violet being the Girl-Who-Lived I feel it is in the best interest of the wizarding world if she received training as soon as possible," the headmaster said with an air of superiority. The couple was apprehensive about the headmaster's words, and instinctively moved closer to the crib and their children.

James decided to move the conversation forward. "Why dose our daughter need to receive train after Voldemort has already been vanquished."

Dumbledore paled slightly. Possibly for terror or at the thought of divulging a dark secrete was anyone's guess. Finally after a short deliberation Dumbledore spoke again.

"I'm afraid that Voldemort is still alive out there somewhere in some form." Dumbledore said quickly in an effort to redirect the conversation.

The Potter's were not satisfied by the older man's answer, but worry for their oldest daughter convinced them to drop the subject and focus on the plans for their children's futures.

Dumbledore continued speaking in ignorance of the couple. "The best thing we can do now is to train young Violet for when Voldemort returns, but for us to do that we must make some sacrifices."

"What sort of sacrifices?" Lily asked beginning to regain her usual fierceness that her shock had robbed her of.

"It is in the best interest that Violet be trained by herself. I believe that you two should give up Harry and Rose." Dumbledore said without missing a beat as he continued to speak with a pleased smile on his face. "Now I have already decided on the perfect place to send Harry and Rose." Dumbledore continued his mind to focused on the distant future rather than his immediate well being. "Lily your muggle sister would be the perfect place to send them; I can erect blood wards that will keep them safe until they come to Hogwarts."

"No." That was the only word James Charles Potter spoke to interrupt Dumbledore's speech.

"I'm Sorry James I believe I miss heard you?" Dumbledore said quietly with a perplexed look on his face.

"I said no Headmaster. I will not be putting any of my children under the care of those magical hating monsters," James answered with defiance.

Perplexed was the only way to describe the look on the aged wizards face. Dumbledore had never been denied anything since before he had defeated Grindelwald. He was Albus Dumbledore, the strongest and most influential wizard since Merlin himself walked the Earth.

"James I don't think you understand the danger that your children will be in if they remain with you. Young Violet will become famous after tonight, and that fame will put your other children in danger from Voldemort's sympathizers." Dumbledore was waving his arms about in a wild gesture to try and exaggerate his point to the Potters. "It will be dangerous enough for young Violet; we shouldn't put Harry and Rose in danger as well."

"It would be even more dangerous for our family not to stick together right now," James almost yelled back pushing himself in front of Lily and the crib his children slept in. "I won't allow anyone to separate my family while I'm still around.

James had always been a powerful magician, but Dumbledore was on a whole other level. Although a powerful witch even if Lily joined in the test of wills, the two would be no match against Dumbledore's strength.

As James prepared to defend his family and Dumbledore readied to get his point across the hard way if needed, the tension and residue magic in the air began to thicken. It was this shroud of emotions and magic that proved the catalyst for the end of the fight.

Tired from the experience earlier that night Rose and her siblings had slept through all the shouting, but she was still developing her magical abilities and was sensitive to the residual magic in the air. This combined with the highly concentrated magic Albus Dumbledore was trying to use to intimidate her father, brought Rose back to the waking world in an uncomfortable state. Being a child the only thing she could do to display her discomfort was to cry. And so she did.

It was this crying that alerted the adults that the children whose future they were arguing over where still in the room. Lily rushed over to try and sooth her crying baby, but it was Harry who was the one to comfort his crying sister. His sister's crying had woken him, and it only took him a few seconds to decide that the problem was all the magic the old man was exuding.

Now a child's mind is a simple thing. They often come to the simplest of conclusions, and that night that is what Harry did. He made up his mind that the old man would have to leave or his sister would be uncomfortable and not get any sleep. So as magical child that wants something Harry did what a powerful magical child that wants something did. He unleashed a pulse of accidental magic directed at Dumbledore and sent the old man crashing out of the barley standing house never to be seen within its walls again. And that was the beginning of the oddity that was Lily Potter's only son.

Rose had stopped crying and Dumbledore had been permanently evicted. That left nothing else to do but for the parents to lie down and get some rest for whatever the future may hold.

And that was how Violet became famous, and by proxy the entire family. Dumbledore stayed away from the family and didn't make any move against them, in order to wait out their anger at him.

As for the large family: the rumor went that James and Lily were so happy that their whole family survived that they had another child each year. That rumor my not have been true, but whatever the truth was the Potter family now consisted of eight children, and they had to be calmed down to take their annual family picture.

Eventually the entire family had been calmed down and the photo was taken. With the media appeased and formalities out of the way it was time for what Lily had started to call the family birthday. All that happened was everyone would spend time together playing games and enjoying their presents without the newspapers and magazines poking their noses around. The only people that were invited where Potters and friends of Potters.

Those people were on a regular bases James old friends from school, Sirius and Remus. The other people that would often find their way into the party were the Longbottoms. Frank and Alice Longbottom were old friends who had been a few years ahead of James and Lily while at Hogwarts. They had one son, Neville who was always at the party due to his birthday being the 30th of July. Frank and Alice decided to follow the traditions of old and only have one child.

Everyone had dinner and the leftover cake they had earlier for the medias content. When all the children were full the parents split all of the children into groups of boys and girls. Lily and her friend Alice Longbottom herded the Potter Daughters into the den where they had an evening of fun filled tea parties and other girly stuff planned out. James his friends, Sirius Black Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom took Harry and Neville outside for some manly fun.

The plan worked well for awhile. The men were out watching the boys flying on their toy brooms. Harry being the smaller and lighter of the two boys would zoom around and try to throw the toy quaffle past Neville, who was the stand in keeper due to his larger size. The adults would laugh the two eight year olds played against each other while they zoomed around on the toy brooms, moving only slightly faster than walking.

The girls sat with the mothers, playing with their dolls and drinking tea. Eventually all seven of the Potter daughters decided to play house. This of course involved the need for a daddy. As one collective unit the girls all rose to their feet and walked past the mothers and out the door in search of their big brother.

This was actually a common happening within the Potter household. If any of the girls became bored, scared, angry, or any other emotion, the girl would instantly run off to seek comfort from their big brother. Harry was always there for his sisters. Whether it was when one of them fell down or they got lost somewhere, Harry was always the first one by their side.

One time there was a thunder storm and all of the girls got out of bed and ran to their brother's room, and all of them spent the night snuggled together on the large bed that Harry slept on in his room. And throughout all of this Harry was never cross with his sisters over anything. Harry Potter truly loved his sisters. When all seven of the girls walked out onto the lawn and stood in one place until Harry landed next to them and walked back into the house, no one was really surprised.

And that's how the rest of the day went. Harry would spend his time playing with all of his little sisters. The other men came inside when Harry had gone away. The men were talking with the women, and young Neville had joined the game of house the girls had begun. Harry played the dad, Neville played dad's friend and surrogate uncle to the children, and all of the girls argued over who got to be the mother and Harry's wife. They eventually agreed upon rotating periodically.

It was this unusual closeness that the siblings all shared, that brought a small amount of discomfort to their parents. Harry was a bit over protective of his sisters.

One time while the family were out at Diagon Alley a man had run up and grabbed Chrysanthemum (Chrissy) Potter, the third daughter and fourth child, before running around a corner, to avoid the inevitable spell fire. It was after James rounded the corner using his auror training to his advantage that it would become abundantly clear how protective of his sisters Harry was.

The would be kidnapper was sprawled out on the ground with a five year old Harry sitting on top of him. Harry Potter for the first time in his life had apparited. And he had done it to save one of his sisters.

And that was only one of the many times that Harry had performed accidental magic to help his sisters. He was always levitating cookies down from the top shelf, and magically doing his sisters chores so they could go out and play.

That was the love that Harry Potter held for his sisters. All seven of them. He would do anything to protect them and keep them happy. No matter what.

1) Harry Potter July 31 1980

2) Violet (Vi) Potter July 31 1980

3) Rose Potter August 1981

4) Chrysanthemum (Chrissy) Potter June 1982

5) Anemone (Anny) Potter July 1983

6) Daisy Potter June 1984

7) Caspia (Casey) Potter August 1985

8) Orchid Potter August 1986


	2. Chapter 2

Potter Princesses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Baby Princess.

Chapter 2

Harry Potter was a quiet person. He always tried to keep out of everyone's way, and always did what he was told. It was one of these instructions that lead to his current predicament. That is, his father was telling him that no matter the reason he shouldn't punch newspaper reporters in the face.

It was once again the Potter Children's Birthday, and one of the reporters had gotten too close to Violet. Harry followed the rules, but all rules have something that supersedes that rule. In Harry's case the rule that was above all others, and was to be followed no matter what was that he had to protect his sisters. If that meant punching people in the face until he could hex them, then so be it.

The media had been especially ravenous this year for the fact that Harry and Violet had received their Hogwarts exception letters. This was a hot topic being that it was public knowledge that Dumbledore and the Potters had been on uneven ground for years.

Lilly and James had argued and discussed for years whether they should allow any of their children near the man who had tried to tear their family apart on that faithful night. Finally the two decided that it would be best for their children to attend the best magical school in all of Britain. They had also received sworn promises from their old professors and friends, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, that they would keep watch over all of the Potter children.

With Harry and Violet going to Hogwarts to learn magic, it was going to be much quieter around the house. All of the other daughters had complained about how big brother Harry wasn't going to be around anymore.

The youngest daughter Orchid, who would be turning 5 soon, had yet to release her hold on her brother's waist as she refused to let him go anywhere without her. Harry was receiving orders from the youngest six of his sisters that he was forbidden from leaving. It got so bad that Violet had even claimed that she was going to stay at home so Harry would be forced to stay home with all seven of the sisters.

It was only after the two parents promised that big brother Harry would see them at all the breaks and write to them as often as possible that the sisters considered letting him out of their sight for the extended period of time he would be gone. Violet as the oldest was elected as the one to watch over Harry. The fact that she was the only one going to school with him was ignored by most of the young girls who wanted to spend more time with their brother.

This lead to a shopping trip at Diagon Alley to buy all the things the twins would need for school. The large group stayed together at all times, more so that both James and Harry could watch over all the girls at once as opposed to being in groups.

The problem with shopping with a large group of children is that at any store they all want to buy something. This lead to the usual large pile of goods stacked up on the counter ready to be totaled up for purchase. The younger children obtained candy through their use of puppy eyes, and the older ones got a toy or book. The only one that didn't get anything was the ever stoic Harry.

Harry never wanted candy or toys growing up. He would always stand in the background and watch his sisters enjoy the store. The only time Harry would ever ask for something was when one of his sisters couldn't decide what they wanted. Over time it had just become normal for the girls to share whatever they had gotten with Harry. The girls with candy would make sure Harry got a taste, toys were played with between the girls and their brother, and any books bought were offered to Harry to read. It was just another example of how close the Potter children truly were.

With the school supplies bought for the two future students, and any other treats paid for, it was time to go home. This entailed ushering the eight children to the Leaky Cauldron Pub, and through the floo network. Lily would go through first to make sure that everyone arrived in one piece. James stayed behind and directed the children through. He made sure everyone of his children got a handful of floo powder, and would even call out the destination to the fire place if the children were too young to articulate the words just yet. Harry would stand back and make sure no one came near his sisters while they waited for their turn.

With all the girls through it was now time for the boys to go through as well. Harry first and soon followed by his father. Once on the other end of the floo Harry would first make sure that all of his sisters were alright. Once his check on them was over the family would leave the fire place in the entry hall, and spread out from there.

Violet, Rose, and Daisy would run outside to play. Chrissy, Anny, and Casey would move towards their rooms to do their favorite activities. Lily would take little Orchid to the living room, where the soon to be 5 year old could be easily watched. Harry would go with whichever sister grabbed him first.

None of the sisters ever fought over who got to play with their brother, because they all knew that Harry would spend plenty of time with all of them. He was just the best big brother that way. Even when he was away at Hogwarts the six younger sisters knew he would send them all letters and would come home for all the holidays.

The Potter family had even gotten a new pet, for the sole purpose of delivering the mail that Harry would be sending. Hedwig was a beautiful snowy owl. Her pure white feathers glistened in the sun as she flew in the air and familiarized herself with her new home. It truly was a magical time at the Potter family house.

Soon enough the first of September arrived and the entirety Potter family were gathered around the two oldest children as they prepared to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Lily was crying, James' lip was quivering, and the six younger girls were all hanging onto their brother with all their strength.

"Don't go big brother, we'll miss you," nine year old Chrissy said as she held Harry's sleeve.

Similar sentiments were called out by the other girls as Harry lovingly smiled back at all of them.

Simply leaning down and giving the girls a big group hug as they slowly began to settle down. Eventually all the girls but the youngest, Orchid, let go as they moved onto Violet to once again make sure that she was going to watch over their big brother and bring him back to them.

With promises made and Harry kissing each of his sisters on the forehead it was time for the twins to board the train. Not one eye was dry with the Potters that stood on the platform.

As the train pulled away Violet and Harry watched the station disappear into the distance from an empty compartment they had found. The twins sat in a comfortable silence while Violet read a book and leaned against Harry as he watched the door for anyone that tried to come in. A few of the other students looked through the door, but quickly left when they saw Harry staring at them.

Soon enough an hour had passed and the twins were still sitting together in comfortable silence. Eating candy they had bought when the trolley had come by, and looking out the window as the scenery passed. Eventually the twins heard a knock on the door and turned to see a young girl with bushy brown hair and brilliant amber eyes opening the door.

"Have either of you seen a toad around? A boy named Neville has lost his," she said from the doorway.

"Sorry we haven't seen Trevor, but he likes damp places so you ought to try looking in the loo," Violet said.

"How did you know the toad's name?" the girl asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Neville's family and ours are good friends, so we've know each other for years," Violet answered.

Nodding her head in understanding the girl closed the door and ran off. A few minutes later the twins saw her again as she walked past the door, carrying a toad back to its owner.

With her good deed done for the day, Violet insisted on Harry and her changing into their school uniforms. Dressed and ready the two siblings sat and waited while the train moved toward Hogwarts.

Shortly the train began to slow down as it approached Hogsmeade station.

Jumping off the train first Harry helped his little sister down, before the two turned to see the largest man that either of them had ever seen. He stood of to the side swinging a lantern around and called for all of the "firs years" to gather around him. While the twins did know about Hagrid being a friend of their godfather Sirius Black, they had never met him personally. And standing beside him proved just how massive he truly was.

Giving the oldest Potter children a smile Hagrid continued to call over the other first years. When all of them had arrived the giant of a man lead the kids over to a set of boats. Giving instructions of only four to a boat Hagrid climbed into one of the crafts by himself.

Inside of the boat alongside the twins were Neville and the bushy haired girl from the train. Growing up the Longbottoms had always been close friends with the Potters and Neville had been playing with Harry and Violet since Voldemort's disappearance. The girl had just stayed with Neville after she returned Trevor.

Once everyone was inside one of the boats, the vessels started moving on their own towards the center of the lake. After they were passed the dock and rounded the corner the children s got their first view of Hogwarts.

Every light was lit as the castle sat looking over the lake as the small fleet of boats sailed closer. The lights shining through the windows soon blurred together as the schooled loomed on the hill over them while the boats docked themselves below the castle.

With the boats now docked the soon to be students started climbing out of their respected boats on to solid land. Harry was the first out of his boat as he immediately turned around to help his younger twin up and out of the boat as well. Neville tripped over himself and fell onto the docks, and Hermione managed to step out of the boat with only minimal trouble.

Violet smiled as she pulled Harry along as they walk up a quick flight of stairs until they reached a set of doors where Hagrid passed them off to professor McGonagall, who explained about the houses that they were going to be sorted into, before leaving the children alone for a few minutes.

As soon as McGonagall left all of the students turned to one another and began talk excitedly in wonder about how they were going to be sorted. Harry stood off to the side while Violet stood so close to him that she was actually leaning against him. Not minding in the slightest Harry left his little sister where she was as he watched the other students mingle.

Standing near the middle of the group forcing many of the other students to move around him, was Draco Malfoy watching the twins. His lips slowly twisting into a grin as he saw what he hoped was an opportunity to embarrass the twins.

"So the famous Violet Potter and her personal bodyguard have come to Hogwarts," Draco called out loud enough for the other students to hear."Such a shame that this school insists on keep its standards low so that almost anyone can just walk in."

As Draco began laughing Violet had to physically push her back into Harry to keep him from walking forward and punching Draco in the face. As fun as it is to watch her amazing brother put rude people in their place, Violet wanted to upstage Draco at his own game before he became an even bigger annoyance to the school.

"At least my bodyguard is a nice Person Draco, your two book ends would turn on you if someone offered them a large enough piece of cake," Violet replied. "I might as well add that he is much more handsome than yours." The secret favorite hobby of all the Potter sisters was telling anyone that would listen how great their brother was, and Violet was going to make sure that Harry was going to be the most desired boy in all of Hogwarts. Because he was just such an awesome brother.

Draco abruptly stopped laughing while his two said book ends began to grow agitated. Draco pushed his "friends" back and instead decided to follow his father's advice and fight with wars. He however forgot the part on tact.

"Why don't you just leave Potter, and take your mute Brother with you." Draco had always been annoyed at Harry's refusal to answer him whenever they met.

"Oh Draco don't be like that I know your glad I'm here. If I wasn't you would have to find some other girl to try and steal beauty tips from," Violet said in a light sing song voice.

"Beauty tips?" Draco stammered out.

"Of course beauty tips. I mean your hair is perfectly combed, nothings out of place, and your robes. You're the most fancifully dressed person here and all of it comes together to make you look just like a princess. If only you didn't put all of that grease in your hair."

It was at this point that many of the other students who had been trying to stifle their giggles had finally succumbed to their laughter towards the fancily dressed boy. Many of the students tried to regain the composer while Draco was turning red and stammering out random words in an attempt to defend himself.

It was only when Draco did regain his composure and ordered his two lackeys to attack Violet that the laughter truly started to die down. Crabbe and Goyle having stifled their own laughter at their boss' embarrassment moved towards the young girl to deal with her for insulting their leader. Violet stood her ground as the two large boys continued to move closer towards her.

James and Lilly made sure that all of their daughters could all defend themselves from harm if the need ever arose. Of course the need never arose for the sisters due in full to their favorite person in the world. That person just so happened to be standing behind her, and no one would ever harm his little sister. So it was no surprise when Harry moved between his sister and the two large boys.

What was surprising was a minute later when both of the large boys where sitting on the cold stone floor unable to standup. Harry had decided to go with a low powered jelly-legs jinx at his sister's request instead of just punching the two. Violet's reasoning being that at least a curse could be lifted before they were called in to be sorted.

Luckily the two boys' regained feeling in their legs before McGonagall returned to bring the first years into the great hall to be sorted. Having known Professor McGonagall her entire life Violet was sure that the aged witch knew exactly what had happened before she showed up, and was only let things go so they could get the sorting ceremony finished. Her theory was confirmed when the older witch's eyes strayed to her and her brother as she talked about the students being on their best behavior.

When they walked through the large doors into the Great Hall Violet's eyes widened in wonder at the grandeur of the room. Her parents had told both of them all about Hogwarts. Mostly so they would have an upper hand if the Headmaster tried anything. But hearing about it and looking at pictures in books was nothing compared to actually seeing the enchanted ceiling, the massive amounts of floating candles, or just the expanse of the room.

Once over her shock her eyes slowly drifted down towards where the teachers sat, and right in the middle watching over all that happened before him with twinkling eyes and flamboyant robes was the man she and her brother would have to avoid at all costs. Albus Dumbledore.

For as long as she could remember Violet's parents had told her and her siblings about Albus Dumbledore. They told them how he was once a great wizard who defeated Gindelwald and saved magical Europe. He was a powerful wizard, but to the Potter's and their children he tried to commit the worst crime of all. He tried to take Violet away from them.

Even though all of the Potter daughters said that Harry was their favorite sibling, they still loved each other fiercely and wouldn't stand to be separated for anything short of a necessity. The youngest 5 children didn't even care that they hadn't been born at the time when she would have been taken away. The thought of living in this world without their biggest sis scared them almost as much as the thought of now having their big brother. Almost.

For Violet she had to stop herself from using every self-defense hex her father had taught her when she saw the elderly wizard. No one would ever take her away from her amazing brother. But for now all she could do was glare at the man who smiled like he had just won a lottery.

When the group of not yet students reached the front of the hall Violet saw the old worn hat on a stool. Her parents had broken tradition and described to all of their children in great detail about how they would be sorted into the different houses by a magical hat. James and Lily did this in an attempt to warn their children that Dumbledore might do something to them at the ceremony. Especially when they had the hat on and their minds were open. He could even try to separate them like his original plan all those years ago. If only into different houses this time.

But their parents told all of them that no matter what house they were in they would still love all of them. They would stick together as the Potter family and no 100 year old wizard or anyone else was going to break their family bond.

When Violet refocused on what was going on the Sorting hat had already finished it's song and was now sorting the first student. Eventually the bushy haired girl from the train was called up. Finally learning that her name was Hermione Granger, Violet couldn't help but like her. She had gone out of her way to help Neville, and had even told some interesting facts about the great hall when they walked through the door. It was only a few seconds before the hat sent Hermione off to the Gryffindor table, where the girl took a seat near the end.

The next person of interest for Violet that was called was Neville, who shyly walked up towards the stool. The Longbottoms and the Potters had been friends for centuries. So when Voldemort started targeting the two families, they banded together to support each other.

The story goes that once her father woke up after being knocked unconscious, when Voldemort was defeated, that once he checked on his family he sent a patronus message to warn the Longbottoms. The message arrived right on time and the Longbottoms were able to set up their defenses and trap the Death Eaters when they showed up. Even Bellatrix Lestrange was captured.

Many of the death eaters that had been caught pleaded that they were under the imperius curse. Oddly enough however Bellatrix was willing to name off as many death eaters as she knew. Whether this was from her believing that serving Voldemort was an honor that shouldn't be hidden or something else entirely, no one knew for sure.

It was the sorting hat giving a load call sending her friend to Gryffindor that broke Violet out of her memories. While she may not remember what happened her parents used to tell her and her siblings what happened as bedtime stories. Honestly being told how their family held together with their friends during those hard times was always better than any of the other stories they were read.

Violet remembered that she and her siblings would always join their youngest sister when it was her turn to hear the story. She was there when Rose was told it, they were both there when Chrissy heard it, and so forth. Of course Harry was always with them like he always was. He would get swarmed with a group hug when they reached the girls favorite part, when Harry magically forced Dumbledore out of their home and kept them together as a family. It was just one of the magical moments that were commonly shared between the siblings of the Potter household.

Unfortunately the magical moment of Violet waiting to be sorted was slightly marred by Draco Malfoy's name being called. None of the Potter children had ever liked Draco. Especially the Potter daughters.

They had originally met him during one of the social meetings their parents were forced to attend due to their high standing in society. And during one of the earlier parties Draco walked up to Harry and asked why he was spending his time babysitting the "sickening" girls when there were much worthier people he could spent his time with. Harry quickly punched Draco who ran off, only to return later and every time after that proclaiming that his father would make them pay.

His father never really did anything due to his need to avoid conflict wherever possible. After Bellatrix finished telling the entire court every name she could, Lucius was one of the first that became quite busy trying to defend himself. He was one of the first to claim that he was under the imperius and that might have help him stay out of Azkaban, but many believed it was actually his deep pockets.

Soon enough the hat sent Draco off to the Slytherin table where he held his head high thinking that his lineage automatically made him a king. Hopefully he would be eaten alive in that snake pit.

After waiting for a few minutes as more students were sorted, the oddest thing happened. Violet was called up before her brother. The kids had been called up by alphabetical order until that point, so it was confusing why Potter Violet would be called before Potter Harry.

Most of the children in the hall became quiet as the famous Girl-Who-Lived was called up to be sorted. But those who remembered that Violet had a twin brother, whose name preceded hers alphabetically, were also wondering why the sudden change.

No one noticed Albus Dumbledore smirk while Violet made her way towards the hat. It had taken some finessing, but he was able to convince the Minerva to put Harry behind Violet during the sorting. With any luck all of the students would be too preoccupied Violet's sorting to worry about her brother.

Of course Violet would go where he wanted her to. Ravenclaw would be the best house for her. He didn't need her to be cannon fodder like the rest of her siblings would be in Gryffindor. For his perfect plan to work she needed to have knowledge instead of bravery.

While she was at Hogwarts she would spend time around the other ravens and gain a love of books that would fuel her thirst for knowledge. Being that the library had just been "cleaned" of any unnecessary reading material meant that she would of course have to come to him eventually. He would of course find her sneaking into the restricted section in search of different books, and he would have to punish her.

By bringing her up to his office as punishment he could show her how much of a caring man he was by rewarding her for her curiosity. Lending her books that she saw in his office that she found interesting. A simple attention grabbing spell would insure that she wanted to read the right book.

In truth Dumbledore believed that the best plans were the simple ones that no one else saw coming. All he had to do to start his plan was to make sure she was placed into Ravenclaw. While the sorting hat had been created to be impervious to outside influence that did not mean he couldn't sway the children's thoughts at that most crucial moment when the hat would makes its decision.

With some simple legilimency Albus peered deep into the mind of young Violet as she sat down on the stool and McGonagall lowered the hat over her head. All he had to do was find a thirst for knowledge and drag it up to the surface, and the hat would pick up on it.

But as soon as Dumbledore entered the young girls mind all he could find was the girl's undying loyalty towards her brother. She didn't want to learn about the world. Instead she wanted to stand beside her brother and face the world head on. And she wanted to make him proud by being brave and as she was sorted into her knew house. Her brother was watching her, and that was all that mattered at that moment in time.

What little traces of curiosity there were inside the young girl's psyche were hidden so deep, as her brother watched her, that Dumbledore was unable to drag them to the surface before the Sorting Hat gave out a great yell sending the oldest Potter daughter to the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore swore under his breath as Violet moved to sit at the wrong table. All of his planning had been undone just because of her single mindedness towards her brother. Such a shame she could have soared in peace with the ravens, but now he was going to have to make sure that he as the one to rescue her from the savage lion's den. He would have to make sure that she was loyal to him and him alone by removing what she was loyal to in the first place.

Now here came young Harry, moving towards the stool. If Violet was going to walk with the lions he needed to show her how vicious they could be. The best way to do this was to give them an easy target. He would throw her brother in with the snakes and watched as Violet's fellow housemates tore into her brother like a fresh kill. Poor Violet would be all alone with nothing but letters to guide her path, while those around her devoured her brother for being with the evil snakes.

It would be the strong pillar of justice that was himself that she would lean on for support in those tough times. By the time she went home for Christmas she would know the wonder of Albus Dumbledore. Even when she stood beside her family it would be he that kept her safe from the evils of the world. And she would be ready for when the time came that the world needed her the most.

His mind was easy to get into. Unlike his sister who was so focused on her brother at that time that she was unable to think of anything else, Harry was busy thinking about all seven of his sisters. His broader more stretched out thoughts were easy to sift through and dreg up the thoughts belonging to a snake.

Harry sat on the stool as his ever stoic face surveyed the hall before his eyes were covered by the oversized hat. While many would have never noticed it, he clearly felt a tugging at the back of his mind. Before he could wonder what it was that he felt his ears began to ring when the Sorting Hat gave the loudest yell of the night sending him to Slytherin. While most of the school marveled at a Potter, let alone the brother of the Girl-Who-Lived, walk over to the very house they were rumored to hate, Violet was left with her own thoughts.

It might have been because she had been watching her big brother so closely, but when he moved his head she saw something truly ugly to her. Behind her darling brother was the one man she could never forgive for trying to break up her family, and he had the most obnoxiously smirk on his face. He was smiling like he had just succeeded where he had failed ten years ago in separating her from her brother. And it sickened her to admit that he just might have.

But she would not give him that satisfaction for long. She would still see her brother every day, and it would be nearly impossible to keep two students in the same year separate for long. All she needed to do was wait.

And so she did. The last student was sorted, the Headmaster said something stupid, and food began appearing on the table. Before even the hungriest of the students could begin piling food onto their plates, Harry Potter stood up from his seat at the Slytherin table and began walking towards the Gryffindor table. He had gone to sit at his table like tradition stated he should, but as soon as the food appeared he began to move towards his sister.

Violet couldn't help but feel a little triumphant when her brother defied all the traditions and norms to come sit with his little sister. She knew that after the feast her brother would have to leave her to go and sleep in the Slytherin common room, but she wasn't worried. When tomorrow came he would return to her and sit beside her again. And every time after that when he would have to leave, he would return to her side like he always did. Because he was her big brother, and she was his little sister.

/end chapter/

I guess the first thing I should say is I'm sorry this took so long to get out. So I'll now try and explain why it did. In all honesty the amount of time I have spent on this chapter baffles me. I think I wrote the first couple of words just after I finished typing the first chapter. I might mention in my other story that some of the chapters feel like they don't want to be written, but none of them have fought me as much as this one has. There were three separate places in this chapter that I was stopped at for months at a time trying to write. Now that I'm actually finished with it I'm quite happy with how it turned out.

Just to warn you the plan from here on out is to try and devote 1-2 chapters per school year. While this story will defiantly be shorter than my other story, I don't plan on focusing on this story as much. If I can conjure up all the luck in the world I'd like to try and be able to alternate the chapters. We'll see how that goes.

At the bottom of this is a list of all of the Potter children. I haven't thought of all the dates for their birthdays yet, but I have put down around what time of which month they were born in, so if any of you get ambitious and want to help me fill the chart in please feel free to do so. I would suggest letting me know in a review, because I rarely check my PMs.

I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll leave a review. Thank you.

1: Harry July 31 1980 Slytherin

2: Violet (Vi) July 31 1980 Gryffindor

3: Rose Potter early August 1981

4: Chrysanthemum (Chrissy) early June 1982

5: Anemone (Anny) middle July 1983

6: Daisy late June 1984

7: Caspia (Casey) middle August 1985

8: Orchid late August 1986


End file.
